


C is for Charm; Bhanumati

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [3]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bad boys have that easy charm that is hard to ignore.
Relationships: Duryodhana/Bhanumati
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	C is for Charm; Bhanumati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“Can you hear me? Hello, I am speaking to you!” I glare indignantly at this shameless prince… what is his name again.. Duryodhana? “What makes you carry me away like this? Have you got no sense of decency whatsoever?”

“Hush, Princess, you are distracting me,” he responds coolly before turning nonchalantly towards his charioteer. “Dude, if THIS is your idea of steering the chariot at full speed, please allow ME to hold the reins… the other kings will be here in no time.”

He turns his attentive gaze back in my direction. “Isn’t the answer way too obvious, dear? I want you. And since you didn’t choose to garland me, I had no option but to take the trickier path. Don’t question my decency, sweetheart… I am merely following the footsteps of my illustrious grandfather Bhishma. There’s hardly anything novel about capturing a maiden from a Swayamvara Sabha… especially a maiden as radiant as you,” he adds cheekily before suddenly grasping my right hand and examining it carefully.

I hastily pull my hand away from him. “Ah, what a dutiful grandson indeed,” I try to sound my sarcastic best. “You follow your grandfather’s footsteps in all that you do, don’t you?”

“Only when it suits me,” he grins.

“Like now? Damn it, you are such a pathetic, shameless, lustful creature!”

He traps me in those long, muscular arms in such a way that I can hardly breathe. “You are right, Princess. I do have a fetish for women who are that deadly combination of beautiful and strong. Perhaps you are going to keep me busy there,” he whispers hoarsely into my ear. “Why, you can even wrestle with me,” he cups my shocked face and smilingly adds, “I know a wrestler’s hand when I see it. Don’t be surprised, darling.”

To my amazement, I feel myself melting in his arms.

_Control yourself, Bhanumati,_ I want to tell myself, but it is already too late. Bad boys have that easy charm that is hard to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> @arpita: I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Alphabet Fic Challenge, Indian Mythology on Tumblr. However, I dedicate this to you, as you are fond of Bhanu/Dury!


End file.
